Edward, I have a cold
by Shadowgirl119
Summary: Life is good until Bella develops a cold.
1. Chapter 1

*Okay this is my first comedy-type story that I've written, I'm not sure how good it is…anyway I'd appreciate some reviews giving me your opinions and thoughts on it especially for the second chapter.*

**Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright to Twilight or its characters**

* * *

"Edward…I have a cold"

No, no that didn't sound right; I couldn't tell him like that. Hell, I didn't want to tell him at all. He's just too protective and he worries too much. He was supposed to be leaving on a big special hunting trip with Jasper and Emmett in a day and a half. I knew he'd never go if he found out I was sick. I wanted him to go, I knew he had been looking forward to the trip and he hadn't some vampire-boy fun in months.

It was decided then. Edward couldn't find out.

"Good" I croaked out, then I moaned as my sore throat started burning again. I grabbed a box of tissues as I headed to my bed to plan my next move. How in the hell was I going to fool Edward?

I couldn't let him see me and talking to him was out of the question. I sounded more like a nasally Frenchman that I cared to admit. I considered texting him but what cover story could I use? Something where he couldn't come over at night—I tried to think but my brain was turning to mush and it didn't help that my cold medicine and pillow were plotting against me. Maybe I could sleep for just a little while.

Sleep…Sleep… hey, I could have say I was having a sleep over, an all-girl sleep over. Then I could invite Alice to make it look legit. I started in horror when I got a mental picture of shopping bags with pink lacy pajamas and various unknowns. No, no not a good idea.

My thoughts were interrupted as my cell phone started ringing. It took my eyes a couple of moments to focus on the screen. It was Alice. Too late…

"Hello Alice"

"Hi Bella, sorry about your cold"

"Oh it's nothing…do you think you could help my other problem?"

"Umm…I'm sorry, Bella,..Edward kind of read my mind as I got the vision"

I heard the window slid open and then he was climbing through, my perfect god-like boyfriend. It briefly occurred to me that he couldn't get sick if he wanted to—I doubt he knew how lucky he was. He turned and faced me, he wasn't very happy.

I suddenly remembered I had the cell phone in my hand.

"Thanks anyway, Alice"

"Good luck"

I closed the phone and put it on the nightstand.

"Hi Edward," I tried a cheerful voice and a happy smile. It failed miserably.

"Bella," He sighed and then he was sitting next to me on the bed. He slid his hand into my "Why didn't you tell me?"

I couldn't look into his intense golden eyes brimming with concern.

"I didn't want to bother you—it's just a stupid cold it'll go away in a few days."

"Good, then you won't mind if I stay and make sure it does."

"Edward, No…go on your hunting trip, I know you guys have been looking forward to it for a long time."

He looked me directly in the eye.

"No," He declared it as if there was no other choice and never could be. He then proceeded to give me small kisses on my check and neck. I quickly realized I was fighting a losing battle and surrendered though I still felt guilty about his decision to stay with me.

I started shivering uncontrollably with his ice-cold body next to me. He noticed immediately and went off to grab me another blanket. I reached for the box of tissues absentmindedly when I realized just how bad blowing one's nose could sound. It had always grossed me out since I was a kid. Edward re-entered the room as I started to think just how sensitive his hearing was. Urggh…

"Mmm…Edward, I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick."

I locked the bathroom door behind me. How did I get into these situations? I groaned as I leaned back against the door.

"Bella are you alright?"

I jumped a little at the sound of his voice so close on the other side of the door.

"Just fine" I answered my voice annoying nasal now. I really need to blow my nose. I looked around the bathroom in vain trying to find something that would help me—I got a thought as I looked at the towel rack, perhaps, I could use one of them to muffle the sound. I figured I had nothing to lose. I grabbed a towel crumpled it up.

* * *

I splashed some water on my face hoping it would make me feel better. It didn't. I decided it wouldn't be safe to stay in the bathroom much longer—there's no telling what Edward might to if he thought I needed help. I opened the door slowly only to be met by the sight of Charlie carrying a tray up the stairs.

"Hey kiddo, I got you some chicken noodle soup and I figured I should take your temperature just in case."

I was about to argue when I saw he was wearing his 'serious Dad' face and I all I really wanted to do was lie down again. So I lead the way back to my bedroom. Edward had disappeared for the moment. I tried to guess where he might be hiding as I hopped back into bed.

Charlie didn't waste any time shoving the thermometer into my and mouth. Ugggh, the thermometer was filling my entire mouth with a metallic taste. I tried to glare at it but it didn't work out so well. Then I realized just how hard it was to breathe with my nose plugged up and having to keep my mouth shut. I could have sworn I was moments away from suffocating when the blasted thing beeped. I opened my mouth and started gasping for air.

"99.6…isn't that a little high for a simple cold?"

"Dad, I'm sure it's fine—it's just a COLD," I managed to gasp out.

"Well alright…we'll check it again in the morning, now eat your dinner. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

As soon as Charlie was gone Edward seemingly appeared out of thin air. He came over and put a hand on my forehead then made an indecisive sound in his throat.

"Edward…it's just a COLD."

He didn't seem to hear. He piled more blankets on top of me then quickly looked at his watch.

"Carlisle gets off from his hospital shift in ten minutes; I could have him here in thirteen."

"Edward…a cold, I have a cold, a measly little cold."

He looked back at me, "stay there I'll be right back"

"EDWARD," it was too late he was gone.

If this cold didn't kill me no doubt the glares of every female nurse, coworker, or patient of Carlisle would if they ever learned he made a private house call for me…for a cold no less.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward, I have a cold.

Chapter Two

** 'thank you' to everyone who submitted a review**

* * *

It was hot, very hot. How many blankets did Edward add on? I finally decided I couldn't take it anymore and gathered up enough energy to throw off Edwards neatly folded and placed blankets.

I felt a tickling in the back of my throat—a sure sign that a coughing fit was coming on. I decided now was a good time to bring it on. Edward would probably react badly to me sounding like I'm coughing up a lung. Within minutes, my throat was burning uncontrollably and I laid huddled in a ball gasping for air.

"Bella, are you alright"

Oh crap, he's back.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said weakly . I looked up in time to see Carlisle with his large black doctor bag coming over to sit on the bed. Edward was already on my other side looking at me with a stricken expression.

"So Bella, Edward tells me you're a little under the weather" Carlisle was keeping his tone light and soft, no doubt to help calm the tension in the room but it only set Edward off muttering things I couldn't hear.

"Alright, if you're okay with it I'm going to go ahead and check you out" He flashed me a dazzling smile.

"Anything to calm Edward down" I answered in a serious tone, letting him know how I felt about this situation.

Carlisle started by placed his hands on the sides of my forehead, "Hmm, slight fever, 99.3ish" he lifted my head and looked at my eyes. Then he slide his hands down and started feeling my neck.

"Do you have any aching joints or sharp muscle pains?"

"No"

"Any vomiting or diarrhea?"

Ugh, this was so not a conversation I wanted to have with my boyfriend's father especially with my boyfriend present.

"No" I answered quickly trying to get this over with as soon as possible.

"What symptoms do you have?"

"A stuffy and runny nose, a sore throat, coughing…a minor headache that comes and goes.. .and I felt a little lightheaded earlier when I got out of bed."

"Hmmm…" He stopped feeling my neck and moved his head closer to my chest. Edward let out what sounded like a low involuntary growl.

"Just checking her breathing…She seems okay to me—besides the cold nothing else is wrong with her"

Edward wasn't convinced

"Carlisle, she's sick, she's really sick."

"Edward, she's going to be fine," Carlisle was talking only to him now, "her heart rate and breathing are normal, her temperature is a little elevated but there is no sign of swelling in her lymph nodes or any other sign of a more serious infection."

Carlisle went and placed his hand on Edward shoulder, "It's a cold, it'll clear up in about two days"

I almost groaned…two more days of this.

* * *

I knew I was dreaming but it felt like I was back on that day I went cliff diving at La Push—I was drowning. I couldn't breath. Then out of nowhere came his velvet voice.

"Bella, please don't die."

That woke me up from my half-dreaming state. Edward was laying next to me looking more concerned then I'd ever seen him.  
"I'm not dying, Edward, I have a cold…and my decongestant has worn off."

"Do you want me to get you another one?" He looked hopeful. Glad that he might be able to do something to help me.

"What time is it?"

"Two A.M." he answered puzzled. I groaned at his answer.

"I can't have another dose until six"

"Why?"

"Because the box says so" I said as if it wasn't obvious while I pointed to one of the little white boxes littering my nightstand. Edward reached over and picked up the collection of boxes and studied them.

"It says here to take one doses every four to six hours and no more then six doses per day—but six doses times four hours is twenty-four…so how can you not have another?"

I thought about faking sleeping to get out of having to answer his long energy-consuming question but in the end I decided it wouldn't be fair to him, he loved me and was only trying to help.

"Because I took the good stuff."

"The good stuff?" He stared at me, the look on his face somewhere between suspicion and concern.

"The other box, the one with the pseudoepinephrine in it, it works better but you only get four doses and its rather hard to get your hands on nowadays because druggies liked to use it…you know…to make illegal-type drugs-stuff."

Edward didn't say anything so I glanced over at him. He stood there stunned.

"_Druggies?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Edward, I have a cold

Chapter Three

**Sorry it's so short, I'm really busy with work right now; I promise I'll post longer chapters after the fourth of July**

* * *

"_Druggies_?"

"What? It's completely legal…and non-addicting."

He started muttering under his breath. I sighed and motioned him over to me and had him lay down next to me. I wrapped some blankets around me and nestled up to him.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella" He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead as I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

Needless to say I didn't get that much sleep. I woke up at 6:20 and gratefully swallowed the pills Edward got for me. I figured I might as well stay awake since I wasn't really getting any rest and the pills would take a little bit of time to work.

"Edward, could you grab me my book of Jane Austen classics?"

"Why?"

"I don't feel like going back to sleep."

"Well, you could work on your school work or your college applications."

"I could," I mused, "but…I'm not going to." After a long glance, he sighed and got me my book.

"Alright but were going to need to work on those applications later"

"Hmm… I guess I could look on the bright side--I could die from this cold and then we could go to plan B."

He was not amused and I thought I saw a trace of worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not that lucky"

Sudden soft laughter filled the room; I turned and saw Alice coming in through the window with five large shopping bags.

"He knows, I called him and told him a couple of hours ago that you were going to be fine…you should have seen some of the things he was planning."

I was happy to see Alice but I was a little suspicious of what she had in the shopping bags. I wasn't going to let her use me as a Barbie doll. I didn't have to wait long to find out…

"Look what I got you, Bella." She handed me a cute stuffed teddy bear holding a 'Get Well' sign. Okay, that wasn't such a bad present.

"Oh, and, I also go you some hard candy and some boxes of tissues—trust me, you'll thank me later." I graciously accepted them and placed them on my now-crowded nightstand.

"Alice, what is that?" Edward had started snooping around in her bags and was now looking intently in a white plastic grocery store bag.

"Jell-O, I made it myself last night."

"_Jell-O_--what in the hell is Jell-O?"

"Its food they give to sick people—you like Jell-O, don't you Bella?"

"Yeah, I love Jell-O, thank you." I wasn't a big fan of Jell-O but was touched that she had been so thoughtful. "Did you really make it yourself?"

"Of course and I made you two kinds, orange flavored and raspberry flavored." She proudly held up two containers.

Edward took one from her and started studying it in the light.

"Why is it _moving_?"


	4. Chapter 4

Edward, I have a cold

Chapter Four

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated in a while I got busy with work and then I got a crazy Transformer fic idea stuck in my head.**

* * *

I wanted to throw up. It felt like I was going to throw up—the way I was lightheaded and my tummy was protesting and my throat was feeling funny. I tried to ignore the feelings not because I didn't think it would make me feel better but because I refused to throw up in front of Edward and Alice.

Since getting up is what set it off I quickly laid back down on the bed.

"Bella, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just a little woozy, I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to carry you to the bathroom?"

"What?!" Hell, no.

"I'm just lightheaded right now, Edward…I'm not an invalid."

Edward looked grumpy. I guess my short-temperedness and irritability was starting to get to him. Luckily my decongestants had kicked in and I could now officially breathe normally and as such didn't sound as if I was on my deathbed, so perhaps, he would stop taking this so seriously…maybe I could even get him to go on that hunting trip tomorrow.

"Bella," Alice's clear voice came from the doorway; she had gone downstairs to put the Jell-o in the fridge along with a bag which she had refused to tell me what was in it and made me promise not to look. She could be so frustrating like that. "I'll help you to the bathroom –I brought some new makeup that we could try."

"NO, it's alright."

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"It looks like Esme's going to come over with some breakfast for you…"

More visitors? How many vampires could I fit into my room?

I glanced in the mirror on the wall, besides my hair being atrocious from last night's attempt at sleep and my blood-shot eyes I looked passable—well, as passable as one gets near people with absolutely perfect bodies. Oh, God, Rosalie wasn't going to come over was she?

I looked over at Alice who had started giggling. She looked back at me and shook her head slightly as she went through the shopping bags she had brought and pulled out a make out kit. It looked as if I was going to be her Barbie doll after all. As she started pulling me out of bed I started thinking of ways to use my 'illness' to shorten the experience.

* * *

Okay, I have to admit that after Alice's make-over I looked gorgeous and I felt better…except for the rumble in my stomach which Alice promised would be taken care of by the time she was finished. As I walked into my room I could literally feel my jaw drop. A huge vase of flowers was sitting innocently on my desk which was now covered with a lacy, white cloth and what appeared to be a very expensive sterling silver serving set. Esme was standing off to the side. As she saw me she gave me one of her soft, motherly smiles.

"Bella, how are you darling?"

"I'm doing just fine."

"Well, I brought you a nice, healthy breakfast—we have eggs and toast with bacon and sausage. I was going to bring some orange juice but Carlisle said apple juice would be better for your throat."

I stared at the food—there was a lot of it. I wasn't usually a big breakfast person but I was hungry and I didn't want to hurt Esme's feeling I knew she had probably spent a lot of time figuring out how to make human breakfast foods.

"Umm, this is good…"

"I'm glad you like and that you're feeling better, you had us all worried there for a while."

"It's just a cold it's nothing to worry about."

"We know, it's just that you've become a part of our family…I don't know what we'd do if we lost you."

I didn't know what to say. So I just smiled and held Edwards hand.

After a couple of minutes of silence I decided it was kind of creepy for three vampires to be watching me eating breakfast.

"So…What are Jasper and Emmett up to?" I asked Esme.

"Playing video games and wrestling"

"They still going on their hunting trip tomorrow?"

"You couldn't stop them."

"Hey, Alice…Do you see anyway I could get Edward to go with them."

Edward rolled his eyes at me while Alice pondered.

"Sorry Bella, he's hopelessly devoted to you."

"I know…what if I promised to call him every three hours?"

"Nope…"

"What if I promised to call him every three hours and I got a friend to stay with me?"

"Hmm...Nope…"

Edward leaned down and started kissing me on the forehead and neck.

"What if I promised to stay with a friend and call him…every single hour?"

"Still No…"

I giggled as Edwards lip brushed against my delicate skin. He was definitely not playing fair.

"What if I got Carlisle to keep on eye on me, I stayed with a friend and I called every single hour?"

"Hmm…actually…"

"Alice!" Edward broke in, she giggled while he glared--then he turned back to me, "Bella, you're stuck with me for forever—no matter what."


End file.
